The Black Pacifier
by Kage2118
Summary: A violet haired girl strolling the lonely streets in Italy. A black pacifier hiding beneath her clothes. A black-haired infant strolls by her side. 'Are you ready' 'Yes' she said as they both walked to the ominous mansion.   no pairings.  Maybe later
1. Chapter 1

'' Kage-sama, are you ready to go to the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony?'' A little baby, bearing the red arcobonelo pacifier, asked.

'' Hm..? Oh right, the ceremony to recognise Vongola Decimo and his guardians am I right? Fon?'' A girl, with long, violet, hair. She looked like an average junior-high student but there was a difference. She was wearing a black pacifier. (Though it was not that visible as it was hidden in her clothes.)

''Hai, all of the arcobonelos have already gathered there, all that is left is for both of us to go and they can start the ceremony.'' Fon replied calmly.

''Hmm… I wonder if **he** will be there?'' I thought to myself as I stepped into the limo awaiting us outside the building.

~~~~ _Time skip ~~~~_

_(Narrator POV)_

At the inheritance ceremony, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola boss, was having a hard time answering all of the Mafiaso's questions about what he will do to the Vongola and will he sign a truce with them or not. Sighing, Tsuna was about to lose his cool and scream at them to stop bothering them when they heard the announcer say, '' Presenting…. The arcobonelo Fon and… a junior-high student? ''

Everyone immediately directed their attention to the two people standing at the entrance. The room suddenly broke into murmurs.

''Hey, which family is she from?'' someone muttered.

''Is she a threat? Or does she want a truce with Vongola?'' another one muttered. The room started to fill with unease as a debate of whether she was an ally or enemy of Vongola started. But before the matter could escalate any higher, all of the arcobonelo, (Yes, that means including Reborn) greeted her,

''Kage-sama, welcome back, we have been awaiting your return for a few years now. Now that you're back, it seems that Uni can stop pretending to be the ''boss'' of the arcobonelo right? Or are you just going to stay for a while and then disappear of to-who-knows- where?'' Reborn muttered, clearly showing his disapproval for Kage to run off again.

Tsuna and the guardians gaped and tried to absorb what Reborn had just said. ''_…Fake boss? What is Reborn talking to about? I thought as the Sky arcobonelo, Uni was the boss? Am I wrong? ''_ Tsuna thought to himself. When he was gonna asked Reborn some questions, the door burst open,

''Yo! Tsuna! I bought Hibari along as you requested!'' Dino, shouted as he entered the room with a sulking Hibari following behind him muttering t himself, ''I hate crowds, I hate crowds, I hate crowds…'' But stopped immediately and stared at Kage as if in a trance.

''… I-Impossible… Y-You're alive?'' Hibari muttered in disbelief. Tsuna and the rest of the guardians paused. _Wait, Hibari knows her?_ They thought at the same time.

''Hm? Oh hey Hibari~! How have you been these past few years?'' Kage smiled cheerfully.

''... Fine. Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Paris doing your studies?'' Hibari questioned. Everyone in the room stayed silent and listened to their conversation. They wanted to know who she was and why Hibari knew her.

'' Yeah. I finished my studies! Isn't that great? And so I wanted to see you and I thought of seeing how the mafia was so… I came… was that a bad idea?'' Kage asked Hibari while smiling sheepishly.

At this, Hibari face palmed.

''What do you think Kage? Is it your intention for people to murder or incinerate you once they find out what your true identity is?'' Hibari snapped back, obviously pissed off at her question.

''…Well… I'm sorry ok? I didn't think that much and I missed you so I wanted to see you…'' Kage pouted.

…_Great... Now she's showing me those puppy eyes of hers…._ Hibari thought to himself. When Hibari was gonna complain again. There was a sudden loud bang and someone dropped to the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

''ALRIGHT! HAND US THE **REAL** LEADER OF THE ARCOBONELO OR WE'LL KILL THIS GIRL OVER HERE!'' A man which was holding Chrome as hostage, hollered at the top of his lungs.

''He should be from the Gigolo family. Wait, why is he here? I thought I told all of you to check for any Gigolo family or any other families which might threaten to kill us?'' Tsuna asked the leader of the guards.

''W-We did! But we never saw him when we were checking!'' He replied, not wanting to get the wrath of Vongola Decimo. (Of course, when he's pissed off.) Hibari wondered whether the guards were either idiots or they were blind. Hibari took a deep breath and tried to access the situation.

_Ok. Four guys, from the Gigolo family. How hard can it be? I think I might be able to beat them even if they have a hostage…_

The first member whips out a pistol.

_Ok. They have guns. It's all right... It's just a pistol…_

The second member took out a sub-machine gun.

…_ok… still manageable. At least it's not a rifle/shotgun…_

The third member took out his shotgun.

…_.It's gonna hurt but I ca-_

The fourth member took out a chain gun.

_Ok it's just a chain-Wait? A CHAINGUN? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? HOW COULD IT FIT INTO HIS COAT? THIS IS RIDICULOUS!_

''So… Are you ready to hand her over to us?'' the fourth member snickered.

''… No?'' Hibari replied while the others gaped at his answer. What they did not know though, was that Kage had already escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sighs…Those Mafia people really are stupid aren't they? They didn't even notice that I left… Maybe coming back wasn't a good idea…He looks like he doesn't want to see me anyways…_ Kage thought while strolling away from the Inheritance ceremony.

''…Really? I thought he really missed you though.'' Reborn replied.

''What? How did you…'' Kage stammered.

''It's really simple to read your expression you know, it's like reading an open book.'' Reborn smirked while walking alongside Kage.

''Reborn, should I return to Paris? Since he thinks I might only get in the way…'' Kage suddenly asked the question out of the blue.

''How should I know? Anyways, you're the one who traded your life for Hibari…'' Reborn replied coolly.

'' Did you tell anyone regarding that incident?''

''You mean the incident where Hibari had an incurable disease and your *coughs* EVIL *coughs* parents who treated you like trash made a deal with checkerface and traded your life to save Hibari's life, and in return you have to obey checkerface? Also, ever since that day, Hibari could never stand crowds and he showed lesser emotion than he did before? **THAT** incident?'' Reborn reported.

''O-Oi! Reborn! What if someone heard you!''

''Then they heard me.''

''…''

Unknown to the both of them though, there was a certain girl with purple hair standing in the shadows and heard **EVERY SINGLE WORD** they had just said. _I have to go tell this to boss!_ The shadow started running towards the vongola mansion.

''Hibari-san! What are we going to do? They have guns!'' Tsuna practically screamed in Hibari's ear while they were dodging as much bullets as they can in order to save their life.

''Shut up herbivore, I'm trying to think of a plan.'' Hibari muttered as they continued dodging the bullets. All of a sudden, Hibari whipped out a revolver and shot the person carrying the chain gun in the head. But before he could proceed to knock the others out, they surrounded the person holding Chrome as the hostage.

'' MOVE AND SHE GETS IT!'' The pistol was pointed at Chrome's head. Tsuna hie-ed while his other guardians (except for Hibari) tch-ed. Hibari just smirked and said,

''Sorry to burst your bubble, but what you see there is but an illusion of the girl and Chrome is actually standing right beside me but she is using her illusions to make herself invisible.''

The invaders stared at Hibari in disbelief. All of a sudden, Chrome materialized beside Hibari.

''Kumo-san, you noticed me?'' Chrome asked in a soft voice. There was just a soft tch and Hibari was suddenly beside the invaders, knocking them out one by one with his tonfas. After the chaos subsided, Kage and Reborn was at the entrance of the mansion again. Staring at the crimson blood splattered in the floor, Reborn smirked. _Hibari might be a born hitman… Interesting…_

''Kage, what are you going to do now?'' Hibari asked Kage while moving away from the sea of blood and walking towards her.

'' … I have no idea.''

''Oh ok… Wait, what?''

Before they could start a conversation, Chrome interrupted,

''Kumo-san, I didn't know you had a sister?''

''Huh? Wait Chrome, how did you know that she was my-''

''And your parents had made a deal with checkerface to cure your incurable disease?''

''C-Chrome, who told you this?'' Hibari glared at Chrome. But, Chrome did not even notice his killing aura around him.

''I overheard Reborn-san and Kage while they were having a conversation. Anyways, Kumo-san, when you were young, you **DIDN'T** hate crowds?''

''… Shit….'' Hibari cursed under his breath. _Now what do I do?_

''H-Hibari-san didn't hate crowds when he was young? Reborn, could you please explain everything to us now? Or would you want to explain it yourself Hibari-san? Tsuna glanced to the trio standing near the entrance and made a signal to the other guardians to block off all exits. Even Mukuro obliged as he was interested in Hibari's childhood.

''Um… Hibari, should I…'' Kage glanced at Hibari while she was actually preparing to make a break for the door. But, before Hibari could reply, Yamanato and Ryohei had stood in front of the entrance. When Hibari turned to look at the windows, Lambo and Mukuro was standing in front of the windows. Thus, Hibari, having no other choice explained his childhood. When he reached the part about checkerface, all the arcobonelos stiffened while Kage started fidgeting. But before Hibari could start explaining about how Kage traded her life for his, a voice echoed in the air…

'' Hibari-kun~ I'd suggest you keep that information to yourself as it is confidential.'' Upon hearing this voice, all of the arcobanelos readied their battle stance and Kage froze instantly. Only the arcobanelos and Hibari knew that Kage was afraid of checkerface as he did experiments on her to see how long she could survive under poison gas, or gun bullets piercing through her, not allowing her to take out the bullet and made her bear the pain of seeing her friends dying before her. It would seem that checkerface wanted to change Kage as an emotionless, killing machine. Hibari was immediately void of any emotions and asked coldly,

''…Checkerface, what do you want?''

''My-My Why do you sound so pissed off Hibari-kun~ I just need Kage to come back with me to the experiment lab~''

''**LIKE HELL WE WOULD HAND HER OVER TO YOU! SHE HAS SURFFERRED ENOUGH BY HER PARENTS!'' **all the Arcobanelos screamed in unison.

''Now-now~ it's not my fault that her brother was the genius and scored A's in everything.'' Hibari immediately stiffened at this sentence. And her parents showered her brother with praises while she got none even though she was scoring as high marks as Hibari. Even on birthdays, Hibari was showered with gifts while she got none (minus Hibari's gift). Hmm rather pitiful isn't it?'' He stared at them, a sense of victory rushing through him.

''Now then, come here my little test subject~ or do you want me to forcefully drag you back hm~?'' Checkerface asked in a sweet tone. Sighing, Kage reluctantly started walking towards checkerface. When she was stopped by a hand.

''Wait! I won't let you go. If what Hibari-san said was true, you don't deserve to live like this! You could stay with the vongola? Nevertheless, you don't deserve to be treated like a test subject! Come with us! We'll help you!'' Tsuna said, trying to convince her.

''…Thank you, but… I had signed a contract with checkerface which means I cannot disobey him and I must do whatever he asks me to do except hurting people.'' Kage glanced at checkerface and continued walking towards him while checkerface reached out his hand and welcomed her.

''… Kage… Do you really want to follow him?'' Hibari muttered.

''…Hibari, do I have a choice?''

''…Yes… You could switch roles with me…''

''Hm, not a bad idea, but I don't want you to suffer like I did so stay in the vongola ok? It would seem like you have very kind and caring comrades.'' Before she left, Kage turned around and stared at them, giving them a smile saying that it will be fine. But only the arcobanelos and Hibari knew, that was a fake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

''E-Eto…Hibari-san? Did you just hear what u said?'' Sawada Tsunayoshi asked Hibari.

''….''

''Hibari-san?''

''Hn….?''

''Are you still worried for Kage-san?''

''….''

A few months has passed ever since Kage left with checker face and Hibari has been spacing out quite frequently which worried the brunette to no end.

''Teme![1] How dare you ignore Jyuudaime?'' Gokudera Hayato, otherwise known as Vongola Decimo's right hand man and his storm guardian, yelled at Hibari.

''ma,ma, Gokudera, it's not Hibari's fault, after all, Kage-Chan **IS **his sister after all…'' Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola Decimo's rain guardian, interjected, clearly trying to calm the storm guardian down in order to not cause a ruckus.

''Yare, Yare, I think we should just leave him alone.'' Lambo Bovino (I think he's from Bovino), Vongola Decimo's lightning guardian, uttered lazily.

''Kufufu~ I agree with the cow-brat for once…'' Rokudo Mukuro, Vongola Decimo's mist guardian answered while adding his creepy laugh.

''M-Mukuro-sama, you shouldn't call Lambo a cow-brat..'' Chrome Dokuro, Vongola Decimo's other mist guardian, uttered softly, clearly showing her disapproval.

''I think we should **EXTREMELY **find a way to save Hibari's sister from checker board!'' Sasagawa Ryohei, Vongola Decimo's sun guardian yelled at the top of his lungs.

''LAWN-HEAD! ITS CHECKER **FACE**, NOT CHECKER BOARD! Gokudera yelled at Ryohei.

''But Onii-san has a point.'' Tsuna replied.

''Gokudera-kun, can you help me gather information about checker face?'' Tsuna asked.

''Hai Jyuudaime! I will do it right now!'' Gokudera replied and dashed out of the room, not wanting his Jyuudaime to get disappointed with him.

''S-So, Hibari-san, do you have any clues on how to get Kage-san back from checker face?'' Tsuna stuttered.

''Hn…..'' was all the skylark said, before leaving the room and retreating to his own room.

''S-Stop it! Y-You're Hurting her!'' a black haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched a violet haired girl on the research chair getting stabbed by tons of daggers by a man clad in white. The man clad in white removed the daggers slowly, making sure the girl could feel maximum pain. The violet haired girl kept on squirming on her seat, calling out to her onni-san for help.

Gasping for air, Hibari tried to calm down. It was the same nightmare he had always encountered when he was a child. Sighing, he tried to distract himself by doing paperwork. He doesn't seem to mind the paperwork as he has been doing it since he was in the disciplinary committee. But on Tsuna's case, he would faint the moment he sees a HUGE pile of paperwork.

-at checker face-

''Kage~ I'm sending you to the Estrano behave ok?'' checker face said in a sing-song tone. Upon hearing the name Estrano, Kage froze. She still remembered the torture she had went through when she was a child. Trying to mask her fear, she asked,

'' W-Why?'' Of course, checker face could sense her fear as it was practically flooding the whole room. Nevertheless, checker face smirked and replied,

''Oh… They said something about a girl with violet hair and eyes escaping from their experimentation, and when I showed them your picture, they said that you were the one which escaped and that they needed you for a VERY IMPORTANT thing. Of course being the kind man I was, I accepted it and allowed them permission, which means you'll be staying there from now on.''

''_Kind man my foot!_'' Kage twitched in anger had set off to the Estrano as she had no other choice but to obey.

Sighing, Kage knocked on the door of the Estranos. The door then creaked open which revealed a creepy smile.

''Ah~ welcome back my test subject~!'' he crackled evilly. Kage shivered at the thought of more daggers entering her body. But… What other choice did she have? She didn't want to see Hibari suffer like she did…Shuddering, she re-entered th place she dreaded the most. The experimentation lab.

_**A/N: Im back from my looong break~! I decided to continue this fanfic! Please review? They're my support. :3**_

_**~Kage**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys,(and girls) Sorry for the delay! School has started and its very hard for me to constantly update…so yeah. This will be updated when I have time or when I feel like it! So enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

''Kufufu~ Skylark, Sawada Tsunayoshi called me to tell you that we have a meeting now and all of us have to gather. Said that it was something important…'' Mukuro told Hibari while Hibari was reading a book on a tree near the vongola mansion.

''Hn… Alright…'' Hibari muttered as both of them started walking to the mansion **(A/N: Yes, Hibari and Mukuro are ok with each other.)**

''What do you want herbivore?'' Hibari asked.

''We have found out that your sister has been transferred to the Estrano by checker face. Upon hearing this, Hibari shuddered as he was well aware that the Estranos were well-known for their human experimentations, and were the same family which once captured Kage and himself and were both experimented on.

''But we have also found out where the Estrano's base is and will be attacking in a while. Do you want to follow Hibari-san?'' Tsuna asked. Nodding his head, Hibari left to get his tonfas._ Kage…. Please don't do anything reckless…_

**-At Estrano-  
><strong>  
>''N-No! H-Help me!'' A man clad in white, screamed.<p>

''Funny, you didn't take pity on me when I was a child…So…. Why should I pity you know?'' A violet haired girl smirked evilly while stepping on the man's hand.

''Gah! I'm Sorry! Stop it! Please!'' The man in white pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as he heard a 'snap' and screamed in agony as it was none other than his own hand. Taking out a scythe, she began painting the pure, white walls into scarlet._ "_18 more scientists to go…'' She said as she clicked her tongue.

**-With the vongola-**

''Jyuudaime, are you alright?'' a very worried right-hand man asked.

''I-I'm fine Gokudera-kun, just a slight headache…'' Tsuna replied instantly, not wanting Gokudera to get worried.

''Tsuna! The limousine is already here!'' Yamamoto said.

''H-Hai! Driver-san, Please take us to the Estrano family!'' Tsuna told the driver. _I hope the headache has nothing to do with my hyper intuition… _ what they were not aware of was the massacre that was about to happen in the Estrano…

**-At Estrano-**

''Y-YOU'RE A MONSTER!'' Another guy clad in white screamed as he could feel the pain rushing through his veins before he finally laid limp on the floor, not moving nor breathing.

''He was the last one…. Oh well….'' The violet haired girl said as she clicked her tongue in disgust. Turning around, she saw that she was surrounded by Mafiso. **(A/N Is this how you spell it? )** Smirking, she made her weapon re-materialize, gripping on the scythe, she took a deep breath and chuckled._ Let the bloodshed begin…_

**-Time Skip-  
><strong>  
>When the vongola arrived at the Estrano mansion , the mansion looked completely fine, but once they entered the mansion, the guardians stood there gaping at the scene in front of them… <em><strong>Blood splattered the walls, turning from white to crimson red. Tons of dead bodies were lying on the floor. <strong>_Standing in the centre of the corpses, a violet haired girl was holding a scythe. The scythe was soaked in blood as well as her entire body, from head to toe.

''Kage?'' Hibari asked hesitantly. Turning, Kage stared at them blankly before muttering an ''onii-san'' before collapsing.

**-Time skip-**

When Kage reopened her eyes, she was blinded by the bright light. Blinking a few time to adjust her eyesight. After her eyes adjusted, she looked around but saw no one other than the medical equipment around her. She then heard shuffling of feet and tried to stand up, only to feel her legs going numb. Before she knew it, her legs collapsed. 'CRASH!'  
>''HIEEE! W-What was that?"<p>

"Jyuudaime! It came from the medical room!"

"That's where Kage-san is!" After the brunette said that, all of them dashed to the medical room. Thinking it might be an attack, they prepared their weapons and barged in only to find… A fallen Kage with medical equipment scattered around her. Feeling stares directed at her, she looked up and chuckled nervously,

" Little help here?" Hibari then went over and picked her up and place her back on the bed while Ryohei and Chrome picked up the medical equipment. Once Hibari had set Kage on the bed, Gokudera started bombarding her with questions.

"Who are you really? What's your relationship with battle-freak (Hibari )? What do you mean by the **REAL** arcobonelo boss?" He was gonna ask more but his mouth was clamped shut by an icy, cold hand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of you….Leave **NOW.** Hibari said as he glared at them dangerously. Fearing the cloud guardian's wrath, they all left immediately without questioning him.

**Reviews are awesome~!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Hey there everyone~! I'm so sorry for not updating T^T. I couldn't use the computer until now D: Anyways, On to the next chapter~! Oh yes, and thank you ladyivory01 for the idea! I loved it~! So I decided to add it into the plot :D Oh Yes! To clarify things, Kyoko and Haru knows about the Mafia and this started **__**BEFORE**__** the Varia ark :D**_

Chapter 5:

Redirecting his gaze back to Kage, he sighed and said,

"Usually I'm not the kind to tell you anything, but, now I need to tell you something important. Can you keep this a secret from the other guardians?" receiving a nod, he continued,

''I have talked to Bermuda, he is willing to join forces with me and the arcobanelos to get rid of checkerface. I know that you're loyal to him because of the 'contract'. But, do you want to help us? Since you know the layout of the base that checkerface is in so we can avoid any traps."

"E-Eh?" Kage stuttered. She had no idea what to do since she had signed a contract with checkerface and always keeps her promises but she would also do anything for her beloved brother. She was now torn between these two choices, unable to decide. Hibari took notice of the panic and the stream of emotions in her eyes and sighed. He then ruffled her hair affectionately.**( Is this how you describe this? O_O)**

" It's ok if you don't want to join us. I'll just go and tell Reborn and the others." Standing up, he was about to leave when he felt a tug. Looking down he saw Kage staring straight into his eyes.

"Onii-san, violence is not the answer. Maybe we could talk this through with checkerface?" Kage pleaded.

"…Kage, you should know that once checkerface had set his sights on something, he would do anything to accomplish it. And we all know that he wants to turn you into an emotionless, killing machine…" Hibari replied.

"B-But" Kage muttered.

"No buts, and here" Hibari tossed Kage a pair of name-chuu's uniform.

" You will be starting school tomorrow at 8am, and school ends at 3pm. Don't be late or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he left the room. Sighing, Kage lied back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"School huh… Wonder if it will be the same as the school in Paris…" Kage muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

-Time Skip-

"Alright class, We have a new student today, please treat her well. Her name is Kage and she had gone overseas to study and she has now returned. Kage, introduce yourself." Nezu sensei told the whole class. Walking in, Kage stared at the class and bowed before saying,

" Konnichiwa minna. My name is Kage and I will be attending this school. Pleased to meet you and I hope that we can become good friends." The whole class just stared at her until a high-pitched scream could be heard.

"HIEEEE!" K-Kage-san? What are you doing here? **(You should know who this is xD)  
><strong>  
>"Ah! Tsuna? Kage asked. Blinking, she smiled sheepishly and turned to Nezu sensei and asked where she was going to seat. After she sat down and took out her books, she heard a soft voice saying,<p>

"Konnichiwa Kage-san, my name is Kyoko Sasagawa! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Same to you Kyoko-san." Kage muttered softly before Nezu sensei started teaching.

-Time Skip-

It was recess and Tsuna and his usual 'gang' were going up to the roof to eat their lunch when Kyoko asked Tsuna whether Kage could join them. Nodding his head, he turned to ask Kage,

"Kage-san, do you want to eat with us?" Shaking her head and sighing, she replied,

"Gomene Tsuna, but I have to go meet Hibari as I am still unsure about the school and he offered to give me a tour…" after getting an 'approval from Tsuna, she turned away and ran towards the disciplinary room.


End file.
